dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Bbrae4eva
Welcome to the ! Hi Bbrae4eva, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Tyler Jones page. Before getting started, make sure you read and agree to our policies. After that, make sure you get all your supplies from Diagon Alley and create your character page. Please check out the starting guide to get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Madeyefire (talk) 05:16, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Talk Page Start Adoption Yeah, she's still up for adoption. Welcome to DARP, btw :3 11:21, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Cool and thanks One thing, I don't actually know what I'm meant to do like do I just edit the page so that it says she's my character or what...? Bbrae4eva (talk) 11:25, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :I edited the page for you, since there were a couple of mistakes that I needed to fix, but now she's all yours. If you need any help with anything from now on, feel free to owl me, or . 11:46, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hi, and welcome to DARP! :) Nice to meet you, I'm Emma. Yes, Annika is still up for adoption. Although I'm not sure how many characters you have since I think I saw that you'd adopted Fawna Raine and there is a limit for newbies. Could I also just give you a tiny bit of advice without sounding rude? When you owl someone you need to either press the signature button or in source mode use four ~s so that people know who the message is from :) If you need/want any more help with coding then just let me know. I remember what it was like to be new and not have a clue what to do :D Emma tigerlily 13:42, December 7, 2014 (UTC) I already know about the signature thing it's just I forgot to do it XD Also I didn't know that there was a limit, what is it? Bbrae4eva (talk) 19:00, December 7, 2014 (UTC) Helping Out Hello and welcome to DARP! A few things that might help you out as you transition into our community here! *1. It's helpful to respond to messages you get on your talk page on that person's talk page. So if you have any further comments or questions to my message, responding on my talk page is how we usually do things here. :) *2. We do have a few character limits. In your first month, you are only allowed to create/adopt two characters. After that you can have more, and our suggested limit is ten. *3. We have a start-up guide! I highly encourage its use, as you may find useful things in there. So again, welcome to DARP! If you ever need any help, feel free to ask people who's names are in bronze (like Luctor Et Emergo), silver (like Lissyboo or myself), or gold (like Jiskran). The course of true love never did run smooth 19:05, December 7, 2014 (UTC)